When It Rains, It Pours
by ColorCoated
Summary: She's so cold, and Remy knows just the way to warm her up. ROMY Smut. One Shot.


Q: How do you get back into writing Fanfiction?

A: Write smutty one shots until you feel ready to tackle chapter stories again.

Waring: Romy SMUT. . . also very little dialogue, but who cares for dialogue when Remy is involved?

Also, any suggestions for one shots (epscially smutty ones)? I could use some fresh ideas. . .

Double also, Happy holidays! Enjoy this one - I kind of like it myself.

* * *

**When it Rains, it Pours**

She wasn't one to regret much, but right now her regrets were at the forefront of her mind, and she stomped her feet harder as she followed the curve of the road, the toes of her heavy boots sinking into the mud. She tugged hard on her foot to pull it out of where it was sinking and take another step.

"Ugh!" Rogue let out a miserable groan of frustration and she wrapped her arms tighter around her body. She may have been wearing long sleeves, but they provided little protection from the elements.

Rain was coming down in thick sheets, and she could swear she heard hail pebbling against the ground – although it may have been the noise of her teeth chattering against each other. Her shirt was hanging off her body, too heavy from the downpour, and her hair was sticking to her face. Feeling completely drenched wasn't enough though; she was freezing, and at this point, utterly, completely miserable.

She tried to guess how long she'd been dragging herself through the rain. An hour, maybe two, maybe three? She tried to curse loudly, but barely let out a horse whine as her lips were too cold to form words at that moment. Had she been walking for three hours, then she should've been much more further than where she started. The cold had seeped beneath her skin and her limbs were numb, making her movement sluggish and her steps slow.

She didn't know what had made this seem like a good idea at the time. She couldn't remember why she was annoyed with Kitty or Tabby or Jean this time. It couldn't have even been that important; she probably just needed space, everybody needs space sometimes. She couldn't remember why she ran out into the wet, chilly, November weather, or, worse yet, couldn't remember why she didn't at least grab a coat. It was frigid. She couldn't remember why she didn't check the gas gauge on her bike before she ran off.

For certain, Rogue had no idea why, after riding for an hour and half before she ran out of gas, that she had no idea where she was and no way to call back home. Why on earth would she think to grab her cell as she was angrily stomping her way to the garage?

Mentally she growled at herself, because her lips were pressed tightly together, frustrated that she was lost, angry at her stupidity, and, above all else, just cold.

Rogue opened her mouth to sigh heavily, and was unsurprised to see her breath waft in front of her. If only she could get dry . . .

Not quite sure why, or what possessed her to do so, she turned off the edge of the abandoned road and headed into the forest to her right. Her boots sunk deeper into the mud and she staggered as she tried to move.

Shocked, surprised, and maybe a bit relieved, she found a small cabin hidden amongst the trees. She turned her head left and right to confirm that she was, indeed, in the middle of nowhere, and then wondered how she was able to find a shelter until the storm passed.

Stepping towards the door of the small house, she slowly lifted her hand towards the doorknob and pushed it open.

Her jaw quickly dropped and a surprised gasp barely made it past her lips. It was like being hit in the stomach and having all the wind knocked out of her.

Equally as surprised, although it did not show through in his demeanor whatsoever, a pair of red on black eyes lifted themselves upwards to stare directly at his uninvited – but not unwelcome – visitor.

She still hadn't said a word. It took all she had to be able to inhale again and remember to breathe. Not far from her, was Remy LeBeau in all his Adonis like glory.

He was standing in nothing but a loose pair of sweat pants in front of the fireplace, with a fire burning that was clearly meant to ward off the chill that barely snuck its way into the cabin walls. Rogue's mouth went dry, as she looked over his bare chest in all its scarred, muscled, well-defined magnificence.

She couldn't form words as her eyes devoured him from head to toe. She was just so cold, and Remy. . . he was just so hot. She swallowed hard and tried to push back the rush of images forcing themselves into her train of thought.

The rush of images from last time they were together.

_Fistfuls of expensive silk sheets._

_Large muscled hands grasping at her back._

_Moaning and repeating his name … over and over and over._

_The dark, seedy hotel room, but bright red eyes looking right at her._

She watched as he took a step towards her, the ever-present smirk on his face. If she wasn't too cold to function, she would've hated how cocky he seemed, she would've hated that swagger, the way he carried him self with such a sense of entitlement, the unapologetic way he moved.

"Chere," the word rolled of his silken tongue like melted dark chocolate, bitter and sweet and all encompassing.

She pursed her lips and she felt her nerve endings stand on end, as he got closer to her. Her eyes focused on his exact movements as he raised an arm over her shoulder and pushed the door shut behind her.

"Y' gotta shut da door, 's cold out."

Rogue nodded slowly and she could feel the electricity crackle between her body and his. His naked, lean chest was so close to her red, frozen cheeks, and his long, muscled arm was next to the side of her head momentarily, before he leaned back to stand in front of her. She blinked hard, she was still so cold, but the images behind her eyelids were starting to cause warmth between her legs.

She always said she hated what he did to her; he was so reprehensible, so depraved, so indignant . . . so bad. She hated how bad he was, but wished he would be _very bad_ to her over and over and over again.

Most people would've asked how she stumbled into their hidden safe house, why she was there or what she was doing.

Remy LeBeau was not most people.

She could feel her knees quiver as he lifted a hand in front of her face. She hadn't even thought about the fact the he was devoid of a shirt, but still wearing two fingered gloves. He placed his two gloved fingers on her cheek, and her eyes glued themselves to the fingers as the dragged slowly down her face, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. She gasped audibly as his gloved hand cupped her cheek and brushed his bare thumb across her lips.

"Chere," he was looking at her mouth, "Y'r lips are blue."

Rogue was still dealing with the sensation of the pull, the drain. It was brief and familiar and rushing into her mind. This time, Remy's most current thoughts were being pulled into her.

He was picturing her naked.

She was so cold, and despite the fact the door had been closed behind her, her body temperature hadn't arisen and she was shivering. "Cold," she could only say one word, her lips too numb to speak and too caught off guard by Remy's thoughts.

"Shh," he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the far end of the room, where he once was, in front of the fireplace. The fire crackled and burned. He moved an arm around her and under the back edge of her shirt, his two gloved fingers against the bare skin on the small on her back. "De best way t' wa'm up, y' kno', is t' get outta y'r wet clothes."

She could feel the warmth from the fire on the back of her legs, and it felt so good. She didn't object as Remy pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side, his eyes momentarily glued to her breasts. She watched as he knelt down in front of her and untied and removed each of her boots, and then socks, and then set them aside. He reached upwards and unzipped and unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down off her hips and towards the floor.

As she stepped out of them, actually feeling marginally better now that she no longer had on the waterlogged garments, Remy grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her down towards him. As she ended up in his lap, and he laid her on the rug in front of the fire, he wasn't careful. His chest bumped her arm, and his arm bumped her side.

Each time was brief, a pin prick for Remy as he was much stronger than the ones she usually absorbed, but Rogue still pulled more and more images from him. She felt his whispers inside of her head. He had also been thinking of the last time they had been together.

"Remy," her voice was hoarse, but that one word was all he needed to hear.

Laying on her back and looking up, all she could see was his large, warm, ridiculously attractive body. He leaned over her, not touching her, before pressing his lips hard against hers.

He could feel the burn, the pull, the abrasion, but her lips were cold and he knew how to warm them up. He could stand the pull longer than most, seeing as he could create an endless amount of energy for her to absorb, but he knew he couldn't do it as quick as she pulled it from him, so he pulled away after a few seconds.

She suppressed a moan as he had pressed his lips to hers. Remy was always like that – risky, dangerous, stealing kissing while she stole bits of him. She was still reeling over all the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her, and his lips were only on hers for a few seconds, but in that time he had managed to unhook her bra and remove it. She would have objected if she had known he was literally going to rip her panties off.

"Rogue," his hands were memorizing the topography of her body, moving up and down her sides, cupping and squeezing her breasts, skimming the inside of her thighs making warmth pool between them, leaving bits of his memories in his hands' wake, "Y' know I missed y'."

"Ah know." She choked out her words, as she felt two very nimble fingers squeezing her nipple that had all ready began to harden.

He didn't bother to hold back a smirk, seeing as her eyes were closed, as her hips involuntarily rocked upwards slightly. "Y' warm y't, chere?"

She was breathing heavy, assaulted from Remy on all fronts. It was one thing to have his hands all over her body, moving too quickly and too deftly for her to understand, but another thing to have the Remy in her head whispering dirty things, and seeing even kinkier fantasies involving herself and Remy behind her eyelids. She moaned before she answered, "Not quite."

He grinned, having received the answer he wanted. He heard her whimper as his body heat moved away from her, "Shhh, deux minutes, mon amour."

She tried to calm down, to relax, but it was hard to believe how cold she was just a few minutes before that. . . now she was too warm, too hot, and she was tightly squeezing her thighs together because of it.

Remy returned and knelt down next to Rogue, now wearing full-fingered gloves on both hands; he casually tossed the box of protection down as well.

"Shhh, shhh," His smooth voice tried to sooth her quietly as she was quietly moaning every time his fingers brushed across her body. With new gloves on, he pressed his full hands to the outsides of her thighs and slowly rubbed them around to the front.

She couldn't help it, as she felt his hands get closer to between her legs, she squeezed her legs tight to hold him there, to stop him from moving away again. Now, she was so so hot, and she wanted – no – she need relief.

The cocky tone of his voice was apparent, "D'Accord, Roguey. Remy know wat y' want." He grasped her hip with on hand to help hold her in place, and quickly directed his other hand to the growing heat between her legs. Remy moved one finger easily between the folds, and finding plenty of wetness there, slowly slid it inside of her.

Rogue tried to speed up the process and move against that one digit, but his large hand was holding her in place. She had no choice but to writhe in sweet tortuous agony as Remy slowly began to slide one finger in and out.

Remy watched intently as his lover squeezed her eyes shut and slowly began to roll her hips upwards towards him. She was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. There was nothing more he wanted than to be able to place his bare hands all over her body, and ever more, to press his hot lips all over that warm, supple skin.

"Oh Rogue." Remy whispered as he watched her. The needy whine like noises she was making was driving him crazy. He had slept with a lot of women in life, but nothing could ever compare to the nights he spent with Rogue. She was so honest and so raw, and it would be completely true to say that he would do any amount of wicked things to her just to hear her moan his name.

"Remy, please. Ah want yah." She could barely beg him for what she wanted, she was breathing so heavy. Part of her hated that he always took control of their trysts, but part of her loved it too. There was no man like Remy LeBeau. She'd like to think that she hadn't had poison skin to worry about, that she'd be all over him. It's just be too dangerous not to lay back and let Remy play her body like a violin.

He smirked at the words. She always told him she wanted him, always asked for him, always begged for him when he wanted her to. "Chere," he listed to her moan as he slowly added another finger, and then another, "Y' know, we g't t' stop meet'n like dis." He increased the speed of his hand's movements slightly and briefly wondered what it would be like to touch her all over with his bare hands. He could think of little ways to improve upon their lovemaking, but that would be one of them. He would love to seal his hot mouth against hers as he thrust his hips against hers. He would love to hold her body tight against his, with no barriers, as he decided to take her. He could picture all the dirty wicked things he could do. . . But for now, he would take what he could get. Sex with Rogue wasn't everything he physically wanted, but it was more than anything he could ever want.

She swore she was going to respond, but for the moment all she gave him was a heavy sigh. She rocked her hips upwards towards him, "Or maybeh we should meet more often."

He was going to agree with her, when he felt her grab his stiff erection through his sweat pants. His body was over hers, and he dropped his head down as he let out a long slow groan. Needing the moment, as his fingers continued their work, he laid his cheek on her chest for about five seconds. He the jerk of her absorption almost instantly, but he was able to focus on her hand around his member before he lifted her face away from his chest.

Rogue felt her face and body flush another tenfold as she pulled more of Remy into her – not literally… yet – as she lay there. This time, she didn't get any of his memories or thoughts, just his pure, unbridled lust. She had shed her wet gloves long before, but her right hand was wrapped firmly around Remy's sweat pants, his rock solid member pulsing against her hand. She tightened her grip and moved her thumb upwards to push the soft cloth over the sensitive head at the top.

He groaned longer and deeper this time, "Chere, I hope y' kno' wat y'r do'n t' moi." He heard what he though was a mix between a giggle and a breathy sigh and started to thrust his hips into her grip. The cloth of his pants was surprisingly soft against him, seeing as he had nothing on underneath, but he much preferred the feeling of leather rubbing against him, or more specifically, the feeling of delicate hands in leather gloves wrapped around him that he had experienced on other such occasions.

She loved it when he said things like that. He was always the one taking the lead during their rendezvous and she was always asking him for more, but she never felt sexier when he let her know he felt the same. In fact, she felt so strong and enlivened at the thought that the lady-killer known as Gambit could be turned on by her. She knew he slept with other women, but he was her first, and her only. Besides, she didn't have to sleep with other men to know that he had ruined them all for her. Remy was easily the in the upper echelon – no, the very pinnacle – of lovers and she knew no one else could compare, or make her body respond like he could. "Gawd, Remy, yah make meh so wet."

Hearing something so dirty – albeit true – from such plush, innocent lips, made him growl quietly in his deep baritone. He found himself thrusting harder against her grip, "Chere, y' keep dis up, 'M go'n get dere b'f I get inside y'." He immediately felt her grip loosen, leaving him in a mix of disappointment and relief. He definitely didn't plan on going over that edge without her.

With an equally feeling of a bit of disappointment, she pushed Remy's hand away from her and let out a deep sigh.

He looked up at her questioningly, as it was usual for him to take her over the edge once or twice with his fingers or mouth before moving forward.

"No." Her eyes looked over the beads of sweating sliding delicately between the well-defined cuts in his pectoral muscles and she could feel more heat growing between the juncture of where his hand had just been. "Take meh, Remy. Now."

He smirked, "Well, 'M not go'n say no t' dat."

She watched him with heavy lidded eyes as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean, his eyes closing briefly.

He loved tasting her, he always had, from the first moment he had placed her legs over his shoulders and buried his face in between them. He loved the noises she made and the way she reached for him so he would do just that . . . But Remy was a gentleman, and because of that, planned to oblige her anything he asked.

She had seen the small paperboard box he had dropped next to them and pulled a foil covered square out to hand to him.

He eagerly rolled the condom onto himself, tip wet with pre-cum and more then ready to bury himself inside her, but not quite done teasing her yet.

He watched her eyes widen as his larger body hovered over hers. He pulled the waistband of his sweatpants just below his erection, so he could get as close to her as possible without their legs touching. For a moment, he focused of that perfect pink mouth in the shape of an "o" and wanted nothing more to kiss her breathless. It wasn't an easy feeling to fight, but he did so successfully.

He had released her hip and had his palm flat against the floor next to her head, to keep his body above hers. He used his free hand to guide himself towards her entrance. He was whispering, "Want y' s' bad, mon amour."

She let out whimper that was a mix of excitement and frustration. She could feel him inside of her, but barely. She tried to thrust her hips up against him, but his free hand was now holding down the opposite hip. Her arms were at her sides, resting on the rug, and she wanted nothing more than to just pull him to her. She found herself wishing she had her gloves on so that she could at least do something.

Remy closed his eyes momentarily, as looking at Rogue took away any and all possibility of having self-control. He slid into her uncharacteristically slowly, growling loud and deep when he had buried himself to the hilt. He was cursing in French. It took everything he had to try and hold himself still, but decided it would be worth it where she began to beg. He found himself biting his lip hard and squeezing his eyes tightly together, to avoid either coming right there or loosing his mind for not having started to thrust. "Mon… Dieu, Chere," His speech was broken and littered with low guttural noises, "So wet. . . so tight." She was always so tight and part of him loved her for it. He was going to lose it.

Her hands immediately balled into fists when she felt him all of the way inside her. After a few seconds of him not moving, she was writhing of the rug. She squeezed her legs as tight together as possible, but with his body thighs in between hers, there wasn't much she could do. Granted, she knew Remy's sexual tendencies as well as she knew her own, and she knew he would try to tease her, but she knew if he wanted this anywhere near as bad as she did, he wouldn't be able to tease for long. "Please Remy." She was aware that she was whimpering and her abdominal muscles were quivering. "Please."

He started out slowly, rolling his hips back before slowly thrusting back inside of her, but as she began to beg him with a chorus of "faster, oh gawd, faster" he couldn't help but listen.

"Oh Rogue, mon chere, oh Rogue. . ." He was pounding her into the floor at an alarming rate. He could feel her around him and every time he started to pull out, he wanted nothing more than to be deep inside of her again. He slammed their hips together repeatedly and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she'd have bruises tomorrow.

"Remy." She could feel her nails digging into her palms as her balled fists hit the rug. It was so hard to keep her hands off of him. She wanted to grab him so badly.

He growled in the loud, possessive way he only did as he got close to climax and then commanded her, "Scream it."

"Remy! Remy!" Her voice was loud, raw, as his name ripped from her lips as loud as she could release it and it only cause him to move faster. Her hips were moving in time with his as he set a quick pace. Her heart was beating so fast and she could feel his eyes on her. "Remy!"

He saw her eyes squeeze closed and felt her walls tighten around him. Determined to match her peak, he began to thrust faster, grunting every time his hips met hers.

She let out a strangled yell as she felt her orgasm rip through her body. He whole body was lit aflame and she could see stars behind her eyelids. She tried so hard to brace herself for what she knew was coming next, but was able to think past the heat that had spread from her core to the tips of her toes.

At the last possible moment, Remy hands grabbed Rogue's hips in an iron like grip and pulled them against his. "Merde!" He cursed aloud as he released her hips and felt release hit him like a tsunami wave. Simultaneous with the first tremor of his orgasm, Remy threw the rest of his body down towards his lover's and wrapped his arms tightly around her so their naked chests were pressed, sweating against each other's.

The first time Remy had ever done it, it hadn't been intentionally. Rogue had had him aching for release so badly that he wasn't able to maintain his composure and carefulness, and he managed to press too much of his naked body against hers.

He had never come so hard.

See, it was one thing for the literal physical release that was his ejaculation, but to have your mind and core ripped from you at the same time? It was the biggest release, the ultimate high. It was like in one soul-shattering moment, Rogue was able to have all of him and take every drop of him into her – literally and physically. Sure, anything more than a brief brush of skin against skin hurt like hell, but the feeling of the pull, the feeling of his pain just intensified his orgasm. It may have been painful, but the hurt was _good_ and it added another layer of feeling onto his completion.

Since then, though, it had been his favorite way to climax.

He didn't know what he was yelling; he just knew he was screaming, and he could hear Rogue swearing hoarsely as well. He focused on creating as much energy as possible, while feeling her tearing it from him, their naked bodies together, while pushing his hips hard against hers. He pressed his hot mouth against her opened one, and for a brief moment, felt Rogue's nails in his back holding her to him. Her tongue fighting for dominance as soon as slid his into mouth, nearly panting against her lips.

After what felt like a lifetime, but in reality couldn't have been more than 30 seconds, Remy felt his body start to slump, start to slow, and the pull from the absorption start to turn unbearably painful. He weakly pulled his body away from hers, dizzy and self-satisfyingly empty on all accounts and slumped down to the side of Rogue, sated and satisfied. He closed his eyes and slipped into the accustomed unconsciousness.

Rogue was moaning louder now, writhing against the floor. See, as worrisome as she was about her powers, it wouldn't make sense for her to absorb so much of Remy. Her worries didn't seem to hold up in the bedroom though. Remy was easily a sexual genius. When he was bringing them both to their peaks, he always timed it perfectly so that he would come a few seconds after her. She marveled at the times he seemed to understand her mutation better than she, but the way he played her, she'd just be coming off of her own orgasm when she would the waves of Remy's pleasure from his own peak via the absorption. It was delicious.

Feeling what he felt, she rode out the waves of his orgasm, her hips bucking off of the rug as she did so. She could hear herself panting and reached for one of Remy's still-gloved hands.

Remy roused as he could feel the blackness lift – it never lasted more than a few seconds. Well, it never did when they were having sex anyway. He could feel Rogue grasping for his hand (as she always did) and he held hers tight, watching as she enjoyed his pleasure while moaning his name and arching her arching her back and staring at her sweaty, beautiful, naked body. "Mon dieu." He whispered again.

She finally collapsed on the rug, fully spent, and well aware of how satisfied Remy was (as she could feel the whispers in her head).

Not having enough energy to touch her skin yet, Remy grabbed a blanket that had been folded and set near the fireplace. He spread it over his body and wordlessly held his arms out.

Rogue moved the foot towards him and laid her head on his covered chest as he wrapped the blanket around her, keeping his arms around her as well. She sighed.

"Warm'd up now, chere?"

She smiled, "Ah would say so."

* * *

So questions, comments, concerns? I would love a little feedback here seeing as I'm a little rusty!

Reviews = Love!


End file.
